Rain
by Cungik
Summary: Seungcheol tidak pernah mau berbicara masalah hati. Dan Junghan hanya tak ingin terlalu berharap tinggi-tinggi. SeungHan of Seventeen.


" **Rain"**

 **Seungcheol & Junghan Of Seventeen**

 **.**

Junghan berdiri membelakangi garis mentari, menghadap bayangannya sendiri. Menghadap Seungcheol yang menaruh atensi lebih pada tatapannya. Ia tidak berpolah, dan Seungcheol segan beranjak. Hanya hembusan angin yang rasa-rasanya akan mengakhiri musim dengan damai yang meniup-niup surai Junghan yang berjuntai. Hingga menyentuh kulit mukanya yang berseri-seri.

Seungcheol menghela napas. Ia menarik tangannya dari saku celana seragam. Lalu mengambil duduk di bangku panjang yang hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari posisinya. Mengabaikan Junghan yang sudah mengutarakan kalimatnya sejak tadi. Seungcheol mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya di belahan bibir.

"Seungcheol,"

Lelaki itu masih diam. Dan Junghan juga tahu, mengajak Seungcheol berbicara seperti ini tidak mudah. Bukan hanya masalah waktu, _mood_ , atau status sosial. Tapi ini tentang perasaan. Seungcheol bukan tipe lelaki yang akan membuka mulut demi memulai hubungan yang bersangkutan dengan hati. Ia tidak akan sudi membahas perasaan jika ia benar-benar enggan.

Seungcheol menghembuskan asap rokoknya perlahan, ke udara. Menyatu dengan oksigen yang dihirupnya, juga yang masuk peparu Junghan.

"Berikan aku alasan,"

Desahan napas yang berat sesaat menggantikan keheningan. Junghan tahu ini akan terjadi. Apapun yang tidak mungkin untuk orang lain, adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin tidak untuk seorang Choi Seungcheol, dan Junghan memahami itu sejak ia mengambil keputusan untuk mengikat hatinya dengan milik Seungcheol, dua tahun silam.

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama, tapi bukan waktu yang sesaat. Dua warsa berlalu dan itu sama sekali tidak merubah watak Seungcheol yang awalnya Junghan kira akan berubah atas presensinya. Seungcheol si preman sekolah. Seungcheol si brengsek yang selalu menyakiti banyak hati. Dan Junghan, yang berhasil membuat Seungcheol bertahan dalam satu ikatan, selama dua kali dua belas bulan lamanya.

Hingga detik ini bahkan Junghan tidak yakin akan perasaan Seungcheol pada dirinya. Yang jelas, sepanjang yang Junghan mengerti, ia tidak lagi membenci Seungcheol sehebat dulu. Ia tidak lagi mendendam pada Seungcheol seperti dulu. ia kerap kali merindukan Seungceoul diam-diam. Merindukan elusan lelaki itu pada rambutnya, merindukan bahu Seungcheol yang rela menampung airmatanya kala ayah ibunya memilih berpisah waktu itu, ia merindukan aroma Seungcheol yang menguar melewati jaket kulit yang sering dipinjamnya.

Meski tak sepenuhnya Junghan tahu, apa yang Seungcheol sembunyikan dalam tatapan datarnya. Dalam senyum liciknya, atau dalam kabut asap sigaretnya.

"Tak beralasan?"

"Tidak ada kepastian,"

Junghan menjawab cepat-cepat. Seungcheol menangkap kedalaman maniknya yang bergerak gelisah. Seketika Junghan tahu, ada yang menuntut kejelasan akan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu hubungan ini akan sampai dimana. Bahkan aku, yang terperangkap dalam permainan ini, tidak tahu apa yang kamu rasakan. Mungkinkah hanya aku yang jatuh cinta? Mungkinkah dua tahun yang kulalui sia-sia? Mungkinkah aku mendapat cinta yang sama? Bukankah selama ini hanya aku yang merepresentasikan cinta?"

Hingga Junghan terdiam, Seungcheol masih menyesap rokoknya. Satu dua kali ia melirik Junghan. Ia tidak menangis, tapi dua netra yang biasanya bercahaya itu mulai tergenang airmata.

"Seungcheol, kita akhiri saja,"

Tetes-tetes itu meluruh, dibarengi rintik hujan yang mengguyur kota. Seungcheol tetap diposisinya, ia melempar puntung rokoknya, lalu menegakkan tubuh menghadap Junghan yang menunduk, dengan bahu yang naik turun diterjang tangisan. Tanpa peduli hujan, diakhir musim semi.

"Kamu anggap semua sia-sia, Han? Dua tahunku?"

Seungcheol mengusap mukanya kasar, menghalau air hujan memasuki netranya, yang mengaburkan pandangnya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula, disini hanya aku yang merasakan sakit hati. Kita berpisah saja,"

Lalu Junghan berbalik, melangkah perlahan menyeret kakinya yang berat menjauhi Seungcheol. Membawa sendiri luka dan mengobatinya hingga benar-benar sembuh. Sekalipun Junghan tidak pernah tahu seberapa ratus purnama yang akan ia habiskan hanya untuk menghapus bayang Seungchul dalam pikirannya. Seberapa milyar detik yang akan ia korbankan demi lelaki brengsek yang telah mengobrak-abrik keyakinannya sendiri.

"' _Mungkinkah hanya aku yang jatuh cinta? Mungkinkah dua tahun yang kulalui sia-sia? Mungkinkah aku mendapat cinta yang sama? Bukankah selama ini hanya aku yang merepresentasikan cinta?'_ Apakah kamu pernah menilik apa yang juga kukorbankan demi hubungan ini, Han?"

Junghan berhenti ditempat, tepat pada langkahnya yang ketujuh. Ia tidak berbalik, tapi ia tahu dengan sangat jika Seungcheol tengah menatap dalam pada punggungnya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, kalimat Seungchul serupa dengan kalimatnya, tanpa satu kesalahanpun.

"Kalau kamu mencintaiku, seharusnya kamu juga tahu aku ini lelaki macam apa, Han,"

Isakan Junghan masih berlanjut, dan intensitas hujan makin bertambah. Lebat.

"Kalau kamu tahu hubunganku dengan kekasih-kekasihku dulu tidak pernah bertahan hingga tiga bulan, katakan padaku dua tahun ini apa? Kalau kamu tahu aku tidak perhatian pada siapapun, katakan apa yang membuatku mau datang menjemputmu dikala kamu tidak bisa pulang karena badai salju yang hebat! Kalau kamu tahu aku brengsek, apa artinya senyumku untukmu tiap kamu datang padaku? JUNGHAN, KAMU TIDAK PERNAH MENYADARINYA!"

Junghan benar-benar membungkam mulutnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Seungcheol bisa berkata sepanjang itu. Kalau Seungchul lebih brengsek dari perkiraannya.

Seungcheol mendekat, menarik tangan kirinya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Sesaat keduanya terkunci dalam tatapan. Namun dalam enam detik berikutnya, ciuman bibir Seungcheol pada bibir Junghan cukup menjadi alasan. Cukup memberitahu Junghan bahwa Seungceoul jauh lebih brengsek lagi.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Cukup jadi kamu yang polos dan dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta pada lelaki brengsek ini, tanpa perlu mengerti apa yang dirasakannya juga,"

Lalu keduanya kembali terlarut dalam ciuman mesra. Dibawah guyuran hujan dan segaris pelangi. Junghan tahu Seungcheol itu brengsek.

 _ **End**_.

Jangan berharap banyak. cukup review dan kritik saran. sekian. terima kasih.


End file.
